


10.-Broken

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny, Human!Virgil, M/M, borrower!logan, giant tiny - Freeform, tw broken leg, tw heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Is Virgil's leg the only thing that's broken'
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: October Prompt List [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Kudos: 42





	10.-Broken

”How did you broke your leg again?” Asked Logan, looking at the human laying on his bed, with a cast on his leg.

”I told you, I don't know, we were in sports and I wasn't paying attention, the next thing I knew, I was in the floor and my leg ached like hell” Explained Virgil, it was almost the tenth time he had to explain what happened to someone, and the third time he explained it to his tiny roommate.

”And you weren't paying attention because?” asked Logan, he knew Virgil didn't like sports, but there was no particular reason to be distracted.

Virgil bit his lip and looked down, had the borrower really forgotten what happened yesterday? ”I don't know, I was thinking about something, but I can't remember what” he lied.

Logan raised an eyebrow ”If you say so” the borrower turned to see the clock, Virgil taught him to read it ”I think you should sleep, so I'm going to leave now, I too need to rest”  
”Good night then, specks” said Virgil, Logan only waved his hand before disappearing into the walls.

Virgil sighed, his smaller friend was right, he should sleep, he closed his eyes and, in surprisingly short time, he fell asleep.

But dreams weren't reproducing on his head, instead, there were memories, of the day before.

Virgil was eating a snack, Logan's favorite, jam and peanut butter sandwich, he made some for the borrower too, and he was waiting for him to show up, he had something important to tell him.

He bit the sandwich nervously, it had been a long time since he wanted Logan to know what he felt, but he was scared, to say the least, he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Logan got out of the walls and started talking to the human, though he wasn't really paying attention ”Logan” he said, interrupting the other's talk ”Can I ask you something?”

Logan was confused, Virgil was a good listener and never interrupted, even though he answered yes.

”D-Do you... uhm.... Do you love me?”

Logan answered of course, but then he started explaining that love can be found in a lot of ways, one of them being between friends.

”N-no, I mean... love me in a... romantic way?” Virgil looked at the floor, blushing, waiting for an answer.

”No” he heard, his heart sank and he could feel tears in his eyes, Logan was telling him something, but he couldn't listen even if he wanted to, he could only hear the word he had fear.

”No. No. No” that word wasn't getting out of his mind, and every time it became louder ”No. No. No. No. No. N-”

”No!” He screamed sitting up, wide awake, with tears in his eyes, he tried to breath and calm himself down, but it was useless.

That's when he realized, his leg was not the only part of his body that was broken.


End file.
